Insurgent Movie Countdown
by Reedstorm17
Summary: I did it for Divergent. Time for Insurgent.
1. 9

**Didn't think I would forget about Insurgent, did you? Well, I'm back for another countdown!**

...

Tris: 9 days remaining!

Tobias: ...

*awkward silence*

Tris: What are you waiting for?

Tobias: I'm waiting for the yay.

Tris: Yay? YAY?! What is there to be excited about?

Tobias: The Insurgent movie?

Tris: Excited? You have to be kidding me! Tobias, I just killed my friend, my parents died, and I'm stuck on this train. In 9 days, most of the people in my old faction will die, two of my friends will die, one of my friends will be paralyzed, my brother's going to betray me, DO YOU THINK I'M EXCITED?

Tobias: Okay, I get it now.

Tris: Honestly. It was a miracle before the Divergent movie, because everyone was alive again. But what's the point in reliving it if we'll just have to suffer again?

Tobias: The point is for everyone to watch us suffer.

Tris: Us? When do you suffer? All I remember you doing is comforting me when I have to suffer.

Tobias: ...

Tris: Whatever. I'm leaving.

Tobias: What? You can't just movie starts in nine days! You'll have to come back then.

Tris: Exactly why I'm leaving.

*Tris leaves. Tobias shakes his head*

Tobias: When is she going to start making sense?


	2. 8

Tris: 8 days remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Tris: Christina?

Christina: Tris!

Tris: Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Candor?

Christina: I was. And then the Divergent movie ended. Then I remembered everything, and knew I had to get to you. So here I am!

Tris: Wow. So, I guess that means I don't have to tell you-

Christina: I know, I know. You had to shoot Will or else he would shoot you.

Tris: ...

Christina: I know I'm going to get upset with you again in eight days. But I'll also forgive you again. So we're good.

Tris: Okay... now what?

Christina: We should try to find some of the others.

Tris: Like who?

Christina: Lynn and Marlene.

Tris: Sure.

Christina: By the way, where's Four?

Tris: We got into an argument yesterday. I left him at Amity. I'll talk to him again at the one day left party.

Christina: Okay.

Tris: Where do you suppose we'll find Marlene and Lynn?

Christina: I don't know. They're probably not in place.

Tris: Well, _that_ helps a lot.

Christina: Let's try Dauntless. If we don't find them there-

Tris: We'll decide then.


	3. 7

Tris: 7 days remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Lynn: Did you hear that?

Marlene: Yeah. It sounded like Christina and Tris.

Christina: Lynn? Marlene?

*Christina comes to door.*

Marlene: We're here.

Tris: Great! Can you meet us by the chasm in five minutes?

Lynn: Sure!

Tris: See you then.

*Christina and Tris leave*

Marlene: Should we go meet them?

Lynn: One second, Marlene.

Marlene: Is everything alright?

Lynn: Not really. We're going to die again in seven days.

Marlene: Is that all?

Lynn: Not even close. You see... you died before I had a chance to tell you.

Marlene: Tell me what?

*Lynn stares at her hands*

Lynn: Well...

*Swallows*

Lynn: I'm not sure how to say this...

Marlene: Just spit it out!

Lynn: I love you, Marlene. I always have, but I could never tell you, or else it would get in the way of our friendship. I didn't want that to happen. I'm sorry to have to tell you that now, but if I didn't I never would have.

Marlene: ...

Lynn: I know you don't feel the same. It's okay.

*Lynn starts for the door*

Marlene: Lynn, wait!

*Lynn stops*

Marlene: I do love you, Lynn. Not in the way you want me to, but yes. You're my best friend Lynn, and I'm not going to let something like this wreck that.

Lynn: Thank you so much fir understanding.

Marlene: It's all fine. Now, looks like it's time to meet Christina and Tris at the chasm.

Lynn: I'm coming.


	4. 6

Tris: 6 days remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Marlene: Only six? I mean, just a few days ago you were saying nine!

Lynn: That's kind of the point, Mar.

Tris: Time flies when you almost forget about countdowns.

Christina: What did you say?

Tris: Never mind!

*Banging on door*

Lynn: *screams*

Marlene: Who's there?

Lynn: Is it Dauntlss traitors? Is it Eric? Please tell me it's not Eric!

Tris: Calm down! Christina, will you check to see who's there?

Christina: Why can't you?

Person on other side of door: Let me in!

Tris: Because you're closest to the door.

*Christina starts to open door*

Lynn: Wait, that sounded like-

*Christina throws open the door*

Tris, Christina, Lynn, Marlene: URIAH!

Uriah: Someone, please tell me what's going on. The last thing I remember is staring at water dripping on stone, and then I was here.

Christina: Well, you see... you died. And then there was a movie for Divergent, that you weren't supposed to be in. But it looks like you're going to he in Insurgent, because you're here now.

Uriah: Christina? Is that you?

Christina: Yes, it's me!

*Christina hugs Uriah*

Marlene: Tris? Care to explain?

Tris: Explain what?

Marlene: What do you mean, 'explain what?'

Tris: Oh, yeah! In Allegiant, they became really good friends.

Marlene: Allegiant? What's Allegiant?

Tris: Oh yeah, you didn't make it to Allegiant. Allegiant came after Insurgent.

Marlene: Oh, okay. I get it now.

Uriah: Marlene?

Marlene: Uriah!

*Uriah walks away from Christina and hugs Marlene*

Uriah: Hi, Tris.

Tris: Hi.

Lynn: Hey! What about me? I'm feeling a bit neglected over here.

*Lynn taps foot impatiently*

Uriah: Oh, hi Lynn! I didn't see you there.

Lynn: *rolls eyes* Sure.

Christina: Have you seen Zeke?

Uriah: Yes, just a few minutes ago.

Tris: Is he eighteen again or is he still twenty-one?

Uriah: He's how I remember him. Why would he be twenty-one?

Christina: He was twenty-one at the end of Allegiant. Just like I was nineteen, and-

Uriah: Stop! You're confusing me!

Zeke: Okay, what's going on in here?

*Zeke walks in*

Zeke: Well, you've formed quite a crowd.

Christina: Hi, Zeke. It heard you and Uriah are going to be in Insurgent.

Zeke: I know! Can you believe it? And I thought I would never see my brother again!

Uriah: Zeke. Don't get sad again. There's still another year or something until Allegiant.

Tris: Let's just be happy that we're all here again.

Christina: Tris, leave that quote to the Amity.

Marlene: But it's true!

Christina: Hey. Who's the Candor here?

Lynn: I WOULDN'T CALL ARGUING BEING HAPPY THAT WE'RE ALL TOGETHER AGAIN!

*Silence*

Uriah: You know what this calls for?

Marlene: What?

Uriah: Dauntless cake!

Tris: *shakes head* What is it with you and Dauntless cake?


	5. 5

Tris: 5 days remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Lynn: Five days? *turns pale*

Marlene: Don't worry, Lynn. You could've still been dead.

Lynn: True.

Zeke: So, is there anything special happening before the movie?

Tris: The Last Day Party!

Uriah: The what?

Marlene: That was amazing last year. Remember how I made Al go through your fear landscape, Tris?

Tris: Marlene. Do NOT remind me.

Christina: Yeah, Marlene. You had Al afraid of Four the rest of the night.

Uriah: He was probably already scared of him. But... why would he get scared then?

Zeke: Are you afraid of him, Tris?

Tris: No. Not him, exactly.

Christina: Let's plan the Last Day Party!

Uriah: Sure. So, where is it?

Tris: It's where all the factions meet.

Zeke: Factionless Headquarters?

Marlene: There's no such thing!

Christina: We just do a lot of silly activities. Last year we played truth or dare and faction-team capture the flag.

Lynn: Technically, that was still truth or dare, because Al dared everyone.

Christina: But you got out.

Lynn: I snuck along with the Dauntless team, anyway. Wasn't Narcus so annoying? 'Out!' 'Out!' Okay, Marcus, we get it! We're out!

Tris; Are you kidding? That was hilarious! Remember how Caleb wouldn't go to the factionless sector?

Christina: Yes! I knew he wasn't cut for Dauntless.

Tris: Speaking of Caleb, maybe I should try to find him.

Lynn: Wait. You left your brother on the train?

Tris: Yeah... Anyway, let's go see if he's in Amity. Then we'll find Tobias-

Lynn: Who?

Tris: Oh! Uh... Just my nickname for Four.

Marlene: Liar. Lynn, remember? That's Four's real name!

Lynn: Oh, yeah!

Uriah: Um... Are we leaving?

Tris: Yes. Let's go.

...

**Hey, everyone. I need** **ideas** **for the Last Day Party.**


	6. 4

Tris: 4 days remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Uriah: Wait, four?

Zeke: How are we at four already?

Christina: Hard to believe, isn't it?

Tris: It is. Now, we're at Amity. Time to find Caleb.

Marlene: How do you know he's here?

Tris: I don't. But he's better be here.

*Tris raises her voice*

Tris: Caleb! Are you here? If you are, come to the train area! And you'd better not be in Erudite, cause if you are-

Caleb: Okay, I'm here, that's enough!

Tris: Wow. That was fast.

Caleb: What are you all up to?

Lynn: We're planning the Last Day Party. We came to get you, and now we have to go get Four.

Zeke: _Tobias._

Lynn: Whatever. Ready to leave?

Caleb: Sure. Where's Four?

Tris: It's _Tobias. _And the last time I saw him, he was in Abnegation. So we'll check there.

*One train ride later*

Tris: Here we are. Tobias? Are you here?

Lynn: Is that how you're going to find everyone? By shouting?

Tris: Well it's working, isn't it?

Lynn: I don't see Four.

Zeke: _Tobias._

Lynn: Who cares?

Marlene: Actually, Lynn, he's right there.

Tobias: Okay, Tris. I'm here, stop shouting. I see you've worked up a big crowd.

Uriah: We're planning the Last Day Party.

Tobias: Uriah? Zeke? You're here?

Uriah: Yes we are! I'm alive again! Isn't it a miracle!

Tobias: Definitely! So, you're in the movie?

Zeke: We are.

Tobias: This is great! We should celebrate.

Christina: We're celebrating at the Last Day Party. Which is what we're getting ready for.

Tobias: Let's get started.


	7. 3

Tris: 3 days remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Tobias: Hurry up!

Tris: _Okay_. We're coming.

Caleb: I think some people beat us here.

Tris: Oh, really? I'll take care of this.

*Tris walks up to small group*

Tris: Can I ask why you're here?

Jeanine: We've just come to set up the Last Day Party.

Tris: Okay, Jeanine, you can get out of here. I'm not dealing with you. Niles, you're annoying, but you can stay. That is, until you prove not to be useful.

Niles- What's that supposed to mean?

Tris: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. *rubs hands together and grins evilly*

Niles: Um... I think I'll leave now.

*Niles leaves*

Tris: I knew that would work!

Marlene: Nice job.

Uriah: Let's start planning the party.

Jeanine: Seriously? Barely more than initiates, and you think you can plan a better party than _me_, the leader of Erudite?

Tris: Jeanine, I thought I told you to get out. And I thought Erudite didn't throw parties.

Jeanine: Where'd you hear that?

Tris: Oh, from a very reliable source.

Jeanine: Are you using my own words against me?

Tris: I do not see a reason to provide that information.

Jeanine: Here we go, quoting the book.

Tris: Look. If you don't get out of here now, I'm going to go find Tori and tell her to kill you early.

Jeanine: Well, in that case- good-bye!

*Jeanine runs to Erudite*

Tris: That was fun.

Lynn: She's smart, but definitely not brave.

Zeke: Let's get started.

Uriah: Sure. And by the way, Zeke and I ARE in the movie!


	8. 2

Tris: 2 days remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Uriah: Wow, I can't believe it.

Lynn: It seems like we're just going through the motions with this countdown.

Marlene: I almost forgot there's actually a movie coming out in 2 days.

Christina: Marlene! How could you forget?

*Marlene shrugs*

Tobias: Sorry, everyone. Not much of a countdown today, because the writer's in a bit of a rush.

Tris: But we'll totally make up for it tomorrow! Bye!


	9. 1

Tris: 1 day remaining!

Christina: Yay!

Marlene: I'm not so sure about this movie anymore...

Tris: Why not?

Marlene: I don't want to die again!

Christina: Don't worry, you'll be under the simulation.

Marlene: That did not make me feel any better.

Zeke: Hate to interrupt, but-

Uriah: The Last Day Party starts right now!

Tris: Alright, who's here?

Tobias: Marcus.

Tris: Just ignore him. Who else... Susan and Robert. Eric. Ugh!

Christina: Let's not let him ruin the party. Hi, Rose!

Rose: Christina!

Christina: Sorry I left you in Candor. I had to find Tris.

Rose: That's okay.

Tris: Attention!

Johanna: What?

Jeanine: What?

Marcus: What?

Eric: What?

Max: What?

Jack: What?

Tris: Would you leaders stop being so intimidating?

Jeanine: Nope.

Marcus: Nope.

Eric: Nope.

Max: Nope.

Jack: Nope.

Johanna: Sure.

*Silence*

Marcus: What did you say?

Johanna: I said 'Sure.' I won't be intimidating.

Tris: Okay! Then first up in Spin the Bottle.

*muttering*

Christina: I think you all know the rules. Any questions? Yes, Eric?

Eric: Most of us are straight. What happens if we land on someone the same gender as us?

Susan: How about if you land on someone the same gender, it doesn't have to be their lips?

Robert: Works for me.

Marlene: Fair enough.

Tris: Who's first?

*No volunteers*

Tris: Then we'll pick. How about...

Christina: Nope. You're running the game, so you have to go first.

Tris: But-

Lynn: Just spin it!

*Tris looks around*

Tris: Um... there's no bottle to spin.

Zeke: I knew we were forgetting something. Hey, does anyone have a bottle on them?

Max: I do. It's full, that okay?

Tobias: A bottle is a bottle. If you can spin it, bring it forward.

*Max sets bottle on ground, and it starts to roll away.*

Uriah: This is going to be a problem.

Max: No, it's fine! It won't roll anymore.

*Sets bottle down again. Doesn't roll this time.*

Christina: Strange. Ready, Tris?

Tris: I guess I have to be.

*Tris spins bottle.*

Christina: And you've landed on... Drew!

Tris: Oh, goodness, no.

Drew: Do I have a choice in this?

Christina: Nope!

Tris: Sorry, Tobias.

*Tris walks over to Drew.*

Tris: Let me get this over with quickly. Don't struggle.

*Tris kisses Drew extremely quickly. Walks back to her place in the circle, wiping her mouth.*

Tris: Don't make me do that again. Okay, Christina. You're next to me, so you're up.

Christina: Here goes nothing.

*Christina spins bottle. Tris goes silent.*

Christina: Caleb? Really? Well, I could have gotten worse...

*Christina hesitates.*

Caleb: Come on. I don't bite.

*Christina doesn't move.*

*Caleb does it for her.*

Tris: Alright! That's enough! Christina, don't make me think you're falling for my brother!

Christina: Sorry. Susan's turn!

Susan: And it's... Kee. An eight-year-old Dauntless girl. Cheek okay with you, Kee?

Kee: Sure.

*Susan kisses Kee on the cheek and returns to her place in the circle.*

Susan: Rose is next.

Christina: Susan, she's eleven!

Susan: That doesn't exclude her from the game. Kee's eight, and she's playing.

Christina: But-

*Rose spins bottle. Lands on Bobby*

Christina: I'm not watching.

Susan: Lynn, you're up.

*Lands on Marlene.*

Lynn: *grimaces*

Marlene: *shrinks back a little*

*Lynn walks over to Marlene.*

Lynn: Don't worry, Marlene. I'll respect how you feel.

*Lynn kisses Marlene's forehead. Marlene nods, and Lynn walks back to her place.*

Lynn: Marcus, you're up.

Marcus: No! I won't spin it!

Tris: Um... you kind of have to. It's the rules.

Marcus: I refuse!

*Steps on bottle. Bottle breaks.*

Christina: I guess this concludes the game. What's next?

Bobby: I have an idea!

Christina: What?

Bobby: This game is called "Revenge on the Killers."

Rose: Did you just make this up now?

Bobby: Uh huh. Basically, whoever is getting killed in Insurgent chases the person who killed them.

*Hesitation. Then Bobby charges at Eric.*

Eric: Help! I'm being attacked by a Divergent!

*Eric runs. Bobby follows.*

Marlene: I guess I'm after Jeanine.

*Marlene runs after Jeanine, who is already running at Tori.*

Tris: This is getting interesting...

Eric: Four.

*Eric outpaces Bobby and tackles Tobias.*

Tobias: I thought you were supposed to _chase_ me. Not _kill_ me.

Eric: This isn't even a real game. So: rules don't apply.

Tris: Get off him, Eric. GAME OVER!

*All chasing stops.*

Tris: Get off him or I'll throw you in the chasm!

Eric: How will you do that?

Tris: I'll put you under Jeanine's simulation.

Eric: And where do you plan on getting that?

Tris: *pulls out syringe.*

Eric: *Runs away.*

Tris: Is he blind? I mean, come on, it's so obvious this thing is empty!

Tobias: Thank you for saving me, Tris.

Tris: It was nothing. I didn't expect Eric to be that dumb.

Tobias: There's a reason he wasn't cut for Erudite.

Uriah: He's genetically _damaged!_

Cara: Uriah. Stop using words from the Bureau of Genetic Welfare.

Uriah: But it's fun to call Eric damaged.

Cara: You're Divergent. You don't understand. Most of the people here are "genetically damaged" as well.

Uriah: Oh, yeah. Sorry, everyone!

Tris: We've been at this for over an hour. We should probably wrap up.

Christina: See you all tomorrow!

Rose: Bye!

Bobby: Bye!

Tris: Good-bye, everyone! I'll see you next year for the Allegiant Movie Countdown!

Christina: Tris, that's a long time from now.

Tris: Good.


End file.
